Demons and ghosts
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Melinda has visions of Sebastian and Ciel, and comes across one key point. They aren't dead. And with Sebby, we know he's way out of Melinda's league. In power and her ability to cross people over to the light.


**A/N: this is a ghost whisperer and kuroshitsuji crossover. I watched season 4 and 5 of ghost whisperer, and read kuroshitsuji manga up to date. And by the way, yes, I do love the Kuroshitsuji cast much more than ghost whisperer. (minus Eli.)**

**dislaimer: I do not own any Kuroshitsuji *sobs* or ghost whisperer characters, settings, etc.**

"Sebastian, that's an order."

"Yes, young master."

A sly smirk appeared on the older male's lips and he moved too quickly to be seen. When he stopped the body of a man fell to a pair of small feet.

"Next time they'll think twice before attempting to hurt her highness."

A flash of red and a black feather was all else that could be seen.

~XxX~

Melinda woke up with her eyes wide. She sat up, brushed her loose hair behind her ear, and tried to remember it was once again, just a vision. But something about this person, not the actions like it usually was, but simply just the being, sent a shiver down her spine.

"Another vision?"

Jim grudgingly spoke as he put a hand on Melinda's shoulder to bring her back down.

"Jim?"

"Ya?"

"I think I should have paid more attention to history class."

"If it happened in history, it can wait a few more hours."

Jim pulled the blanket back over their forms and Melinda decided she'd take care of it in the morning. After all, she couldn't be any help if the ghost only gave her a clueless vision like that.

~XxX~

Eli rubbed his eyes before looking at the computer screen.

"Alright, Carl, whatever you're trying to say, you're messing up my computer. I can hear you. So speak normally."

Eli looked around but as expected, saw nothing. With a deep sigh he looked back at the computer.

This security program has detected a ghost virus. Would you like to delete or open?

Eli gave a tired sigh. 'Ghost' virus? He was in no mood for jokes. He clicked on open and watched his computer flash commands on the screen. It then flashed black and went back on. To a completely empty desktop with a single line.

All contents have been deleted. Would you like to-

Eli turned the computer off and spun his chair to face away from his latest woes. He was starting to think that his gift was more of a curse.

"I need your help telling my son-"

Eli cut the voice off and held up a hand.

"First of all, I'm in a bad mood. Thanks for knocking. Doors were invented in the last thousand years. And for starters, I'm not your friend so I won't stand omnipresent threats at the moment. And why did you delete all my files-?"

Eli very slowly turned in his chair and then came face to face by a very upset Delia.

"Oh, Delia, I thought you were a-"

"Let me guess. Ghost?"

Eli gave a sheepish laugh as Delia frowned at him.

"Tell my son he should come home for dinner every once in awhile instead of studying that book."

Eli gave a obedient nod as Delia started to intimidate him.

~XxX~

Ciel brushed his dark blue hair from his eyes as he looked slowly around. This wasn't England. Ciel glanced at Sebastian who merely smirked.

"This is what happens when you spend too long in hell."

Ciel didn't say a word and found himself hating each time Sebastian spoke. It was much different then the time as his butler. More powerful, strict, with much more command over Ciel. The younger demon scowled to himself as he followed Sebastian down the path in a garden.

As they came in front of a shop Sebastian merely pointed to the glass with a wicked smile.

"Those would be ours."

Ciel looked inside what seemed like an antique shop to find the Phantomhive ring and the pin Sebastian wore as a butler to the family. Ciel looked back at Sebastian with a bored gaze.

"Then go get them."

"No, we'll get them. And you'll eat your first soul. They make the perfect items to kill over, don't you agree?"

Ciel wasn't intimidated to the degree Sebastian wanted. Ciel killed dozens at a time, and he wasn't the Queen's watchdog for nothing. The only part that felt off to him was eating the soul. Would that be like eating the body?

Sebastian didn't give Ciel anymore advice as he opened the door.

~XxX~

Melinda heard the small bell ring signalling someone came into the shop as she looked up to see two people enter. Suddenly a shiver went down her spine. She was stunned still as the elder male looked up at her and grinned, the same grin in the vision.

"Wait? Why aren't you dead?"


End file.
